Un nuevo integrante en big time
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: La relacionde Logan y de Camille mejora. ¿Llegaran a estar juntos como una familia? Parece ser que en la relacion de Kendall y Alex algo fallo. ¿Que paso entre los dos?¿Se podra solucionar? Plis lean y comenten.
1. ¡Quien es quien?

**El es Kendall es el líder de la banda Big Time Rush, es un excelente cantante y bailarín pero es demasiado rebelde, es el líder perfecto. Siempre encabeza las ideas de los chicos, bueno hasta que entra un nuevo integrante y empieza a sentir algo por el…**

**Ella es Micaela Alexandra, es la nueva integrante de la banda de Kendall, Griffin la puso en esa banda, porque dijo que le faltaba una esencia femenina, es una excelente cantante y compositora. Ahora es mejor por lo que siente por el líder de su banda… **

**El es Logan es el chico genio de la banda Big Time Rush, siempre es el que ve al lado negativo de las cosas lo que lo hace el más realista; tiene una relación con Stephanie, pero es de Camille de quien está enamorado, pero no lo admite hasta después de un suceso ella se va...**

**Ella es Camille es una actriz que se mete demasiado en sus papeles, regularmente golpea a Kendall para ensayar sus papeles, todo mundo sabe que está enamorada de Logan desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero como él no le hace caso decide cambiar y dejar de buscarlo pero después de un suceso ella se va sin decirle algo importante…**

**El es James es por el que se formo la banda, es quien quería ser famoso y grabar un disco, pero Gustavo le dijo que no sabía cantar y eligió a Kendall en vez que a él, está enamorado de Jo, ahora tienen una relación. Si sabes a donde va Jo, sabes a donde va James…**

**Ella es Jo es una chica que se va a vivir al Palm Woods, al principio le gusto Kendall con quien tuvo algunas citas, pero al final se dio cuenta de que ellos no tenían nada en común y que de quien estaba enamorado era de James, y ahora son la pareja perfecta. Kara, Camille y Alex son sus mejores amigas…**

**El es Carlos es el comodín de la banda, se caracteriza por llevar siempre su casco de hockey, según Gustavo el no sabe bailar, es un gran chico y es el más alocado del grupo, está enamorado de Kara, con quien a pesar de tener diferencias tiene una relación bastante solida...**

**Ella es Kara es una bailarina profesional que le ayuda a los chicos con sus bailes, le gusta divertirse pero con medida, Jo, Camille y Alex son sus mejores amigas, y Carlos es la pareja perfecta para ella, aunque él sea un poco infantil.**


	2. La noticia y un baile

**Para empezar debo hacer incapie en que los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a la serie de Big Time Rush. Solo Alex y Kara me pertenecen a y los que despues vallan saliedo. **

**Capítulo I: La noticia y un baile**

**Hola chicos.-dijo Kelly al verlos entrar al estudio**

**Hola Kelly.-dijeron ellos.**

**Perros, les tengo una noticia.-dijo Gustavo**

**No me digas que te vas a ir.-dijo James**

**No, Griffin quiere y va aponer un nuevo integrante en big time.-dijo Gustavo**

**Aguarda, que? No lo puede hacer es nuestra banda.-dijo Kendall **

**Lo siento pero si él quiere lo pude hacer.-dijo Kelly- si no aceptamos se acaba big time.**

**Y quien es?-quiso saber Carlos**

**No lo sé, pero mañana lo conocerán, ahora váyanse tienen el día libre.-dijo Gustavo**

**Los chicos partieron al Palm Woods, mientras caminaban iban planeando como iban a deshacerse del nuevo integrante, lo que no sabían era que tal vez ellos quisieran que se quedara. Fueron a su lugar favorito la piscina donde se encontraron con Camille, Jo, Stephanie y Kara…**

**Hola chicos.-dijo Camille- Que les pasa viene muy pensativos.**

**Nada que te importe Camille.-dijo Logan de un modo cortante.- Stephanie vienes conmigo al baile.-dijo dejando a Camille sola y con lagrimas en los ojos**

**Claro, será una cita.-dijo Sthep.-Tú con quien iras Camille.-pregunto inocentemente pero con un tono lleno de malicia.**

**Con nadie no iré, y si voy iré sola no necesito que nadie me lleve.-dijo Camille.- Bueno creo que aquí yo sobro, luego los veo.**

**Camille…-empezó Jo**

**No Jo, esta vez no, es hora de un cambio, lo voy a dejar en paz y disfrutare de mi vida, así que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo Camille girándose para irse a la recepción**

**Bueno, Kendall con quien iras.-dijo James**

**No me digas que iras solo.-dijo Carlos.**

**No iré solo, iré con ustedes.-dijo Kendall**

**Pero no tendrás una pareja.-dijo Kara**

**Bueno ahí conseguiré una.-dijo empezando a desesperarse no soportaba que se metieran en su vida.**

**Sí, claro como ahí hay tantas chicas sin pareja.-dijo Logan**

**Vamos déjenlo, Kendall yo te ayudare a conseguir una cita-dijo Jo- tu solo dime…**

**Disculpen, ustedes saben quién es Kendall Knight.-dijo una chica**

**Si soy yo, que se te ofrece.-dijo Kendall poniéndose de pie**

**No nada solo quería saber quien eras, porque me dijeron que tú me podías llevar a un lugar.-dijo Ella.- Bueno tú y los chicos. Por cierto soy Alex. Adiós.-dijo dándose la vuelta**

**Oye por qué no vienes a un pequeño baile hoy en la noche.-dijo Kendall tomándola del brazo **

**No, yo no puedo…dijo Alex antes de ser interrumpida**

**No digas nada, te veré aquí a las 8.-dijo Kendall por big time rush, le gustaba esa chica.**

**Está bien, gracias.-dijo Alex yéndose a buscar su apartamento**

**Bueno, ya tengo pareja ahora dejen ese tema por la paz.-dijo Kendall**

**Si ya lo vimos,-dijo Kara- díganos por que están aquí y no grabando**

**Bueno es que Gustavo dijo que iba a poner a un nuevo integrante en big time.-dijo Logan**

**Wow van a permitir que suceda eso.-pregunto Jo**

**Pues no podemos hacer nada.-dijo Kendall- Pero la que me preocupa más es Camille**

**Vamos déjenla, seguro al rato se le pasa el genio.-dijo Sthep**

**Claro, Jo en serio crees que deje ese tema por la paz.-pregunto James**

**Porque ya sabes, bueno todo el mundo lo sabe excepto el.-dijo Carlos**

**Bueno el se a comportando de un modo bastante grosero.-dijo Kara- Yo creo que si lo va a dejar.**

**Bien chicos nos vemos aquí a las 8:00.-dijo Jo dándole un beso a James**

**Nos vamos a arreglar, recuerden tiene que estar guapísimos.-dijo Sthep**

**Si claro, nosotros siempre.-dijo Logan.-nosotros también nos vamos a arreglar.**

**Mientras ellos discutían que ponerse esa noche, en la habitación de Alex que estaba frente a la de los chicos, a lado de la de las chicas, aunque la de ella era aún mas espaciosa, ella discutía por teléfono con su hermano…**

**Porque te fuiste si te dije que no fueras.-dijo el**

**Por esto es lo que realmente es lo que quiero hacer Bruce.-dijo Alex**

**Sí, pero puede ser peligroso.-dijo Bruce.-Mandare a Alfred por ti..**

**No me iré, vamos Bruce me has enseñado a manejar todo tipo de armas, todas las artes marciales me las has enseñado, no es peligroso.-dijo Alex.**

**Alex por favor hazme caso.-dijo Bruce**

**No, desde que murieron nuestros padres te has vuelto demasiado sobreprotector, excepto cuando tenía 9 y eso porque te fuiste a sabe donde.-dijo ella.- pero cuando regresaste hiciste lo mismo.**

**Alex no sigas.-dijo el**

**Mira yo se que crees que tú fuiste el culpable de su muerte, pero no es cierto, tenias 12 años, que podías hacer.-dijo Alex.- por favor déjame hacer algo que realmente quiero.**

**Con una condición, que me prometas que me llamaras diario.-dijo Bruce**

**Si claro, lo prometo.-dijo Alex**

**Te quiero pequeña, cuídate.-dijo Buce**

**Claro, salúdame a Rachel.-dijo Alex.- Cuídate yo también te quiero.-dijo terminando la conversación.**

**Ahora que todo estaba listo, mientras que las chicas pasaban conjunto tras conjunto para decidir que ponerse, y los chicos jugaban un partido de hockey, Camille pasaba de tienda en tienda escogiendo vestidos más atrevidos, paso por la estética, en fin se hizo un cambio radical… El cual a nadie paso desapercibido cuando entro al baile. En cuanto enfoco a sus amigos fue a su encuentro.**

**Camille, que te paso.-pregunto Kara**

**Estas fabulosa.-dijo Jo**

**Lo sé chicas, les dije que era momento de un cambio y lo fue.-dijo Camille, su cabello se lo había cortado y se había puesto rayos plateados los cuales resaltaban con la luz, su ropa ahora era más apretada y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de la gente.**

**Camille, Wow, te vez hermosa.-dijo Kendall.- Alex te presento a Camille, Camille ella es Alex.**

**Mucho gusto es un placer conocerte.-dijo Alex**

**El placer es mío.-dijo Camille sonriendo, sonrisa que desapareció con la llegada de Sthep**

**Camille veo que… Wow, es un look completamente nuevo.-dijo ella**

**Gracias Stephanie.-dijo Camille intentando parecer amigable**

**Camille luces preciosa.-dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz que reconoció enseguida, con la que tantas veces había soñado con escuchar decir eso.**

**Hola cariño.-dijo Sthep.**

**Gracias Logan, si me disculpan Wess me está esperando.-dijo Camille**

**Wess, quien es él?-pregunto Logan con un tono celoso**

**Aunque no te importa, es mi próximo novio, Logan.-dijo Camille yéndose hacia la barra donde estaba un rubio alto y musculoso. Mientras todos bailaban, Kendall y Alex platicaban para conocerse mejor, Stephanie y Logan discutían por su reacción al ver a Camille con su novio, ella se enojo tanto que se fue de la fiesta dejándolo solo., Mientras que Camille y Wess se despedían. Cuando Wess se fue Logan se acerco a Camille.**

**Parece que nos quedamos sin pareja.-dijo Logan.- quieres bailar?**

**Claro, pero solo una canción porque yo me tengo que ir.-dijo ella tomando la mano que le ofrecía. **

**Caminaron hacia la pista, el único inconveniente fue que en ese momento pusieron una canción lenta y tuvieron que paliar cerca, muy cerca. Y ahí empezó todo lo que paso en la noche, él la acompaño a su habitación y antes de que ella se metiera él la beso, un beso que muy pronto subió de nivel, cargándose de más pasión… Al final el se quedo a dormir, si se puede decir que hizo eso, la gran mayoría de la noche se amaron, algo que a tanto a Camille como a Logan les agrado… **

**Pris dejen sus comentarios acepto de todo, consejos, sugerencias, etc.**


	3. El nuevo integrante

**Bien este es el segundo capi de mi historia, a ver que les parece**

* * *

Capítulo II: El nuevo integrante

**A la mañana siguiente Logan se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, sin despedirse, para cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a estudio donde Gustavo lo esperaba impaciente.**

**Donde esta Logan.-pregunto Gustavo por enésima vez.**

**Por enésima vez no lo sabemos.-dijo Kendall- No durmió en nuestra habitación.**

**Así que por favor, déjanos en paz.-dijo James**

**Mira quien llego.-dijo Carlos mirando quien entro por la puerta**

**Siento llegar tarde.-dijo Logan.-Si ya sé que va a pasar hoy.-dijo al ver que Gustavo lo iba a regañar**

**Bien, Logan con quien estuviste anoche.-dijo James**

**Con la única que te vimos fue con Camille.-dijo Kendall**

**Chicos.-dijo Griffin entrando en ese momento y ahorrándole a Logan un sermón.-Ella es Alexandra su nueva compañera.**

**ALEX!.-dijo Kendall al ver a la chica que salía de la espalda de Griffin.**

**Hola chicos.-dijo ella bastante nerviosa**

**Alex, eres nuestra nueva compañera.-pregunto Carlos.- Cool…**

**Si pero les juro que no sabía que iba a ser su banda.-dijo ella**

**Si claro.-dijo Kendall con sarcasmo**

**Bueno, veamos cómo se juntan sus voces.-dijo Griffin.- Por favor pasen y hagan lo que saben hacer.**

**La verdad es que Alex cantaba muy bien, su voz se acoplaba perfectamente a la de los chicos, principal mente a la de Kendall, cosa que hizo que al final ya no dijera nada acerca del nuevo compañero, solo que si estaba muy enojado porque pensaba que Alex le había mentido. Ensayaron un poco más de tiempo y al acabar se dirigieron al Palm Woods, Alex trataba de platicar con Kendall, pero él la ignoro todo el trayecto, y lo siguió haciendo hasta que en el área de la piscina ella se harto y lo puso en su lugar.**

**Kendall, por favor, que no piensas hablarme.-dijo Alex- Hola chicas**

**Hola chicas, como le ha ido.-dijo Kendall ignorándola por completo**

**Está bien si así lo quieres.-dijo Alex dándose media vuelta para toparse con Kelly.-Hola Kelly**

**Chicos, solo vine a decirles que mañana hay sesión fotografía, y los quiero aquí mañana a las 9 de la mañana.-dijo Kelly- Jo, Kara ustedes también por favor, y le pueden decir a Camille.**

**Por que nosotras? pensamos que solo seria aquella vez.-pregunto Kara**

**Bueno es que ustedes van a ser más importantes, ya que como Alex es la única chica y ellos son 4 pues merecen estar parejo.-dijo Kelly.- Muy bien las parejas serán: James y Jo, Kara y Carlos, Logan y Camille y Kendall y Alex.**

**Si claro.-dijo Alex**

**Yo no estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Kendall cuando todos pensaron que el que lo diría seria Logan.- Yo no quiero estar con ella.**

**Se puede saber que te molesta.-pregunto Kara**

**Nada solo que no me gusta las mentirosas.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros**

**Si como a mí no me gustan los hombres que solo por ser los lideres creen que todo el mundo le debe respeto y hacer lo él quiera.-dijo Alex con lagrimas en los ojos.- Si tanto te molesta que yo esté aquí solo dilo. Nos vemos luego chicas.**

**Alex…-dijo Carlos.- en que problema nos has metido?-dijo refiriéndose a Kendall**

**Ella es la que no nos dijo la verdad.-dijo Kendall**

**Ella se disculpo.-dijo Logan.- Y mas aparte no sabía que banda seria.**

**Sí, claro ella es la inocente.-dijo Kendall**

**Kendall, eres el único que no le crees.-dijo James**

**Tal vez por que hirió su ego masculino.-dijo Jo siguiendo el camino por el que Alex había partido**

**Iremos a ver como esta.-dijo Kara**

**Kendall, ella dice la verdad, yo misma escuche cuando Griffin le dijo que estaría en su banda.-dijo Kelly.- Incluso insistió en que la pusiera en otra ya que ustedes estaban muy unidos. Solo reconsidera lo que acabas de hacer.- dijo antes de irse.**

**Chicos, Alex no aparece por ningún lado y no contesta su teléfono.-dijo Camille quien llego después de varios minutos seguida de las chicas**

**Pero debe estar en algún lugar.-dijo James**

**Oigan escuchan eso, es un piano.-dijo Logan**

**Al oír eso Kendall se quito la playera y se aventó a la alberca con el pantalón de mezclilla y tenis puestos.…**

**Oye no es momento de darse un chapuzón.-dijo Kara**

**Alex esta desparecida y tu eres el culpable.-dijo Jo**

**Así que sal inmediatamente de ahí y ayúdanos a buscarla.-dijo Carlos**

**Miren ya sé donde esta.-dijo Kendall**

**Donde?.-pregunto Camille**

**Aquí abajo-dijo Kendall.- miren ayer en la noche me dijo que su hermano había hecho este edificio, que ahí un interruptor en la alberca en la que se hable unas escaleras en el piso, para baja a un lugar en que solo ella a estado, un estudio donde puede tocar y escribir canciones, estar sola.**

**Si claro, ahora sal inmediatamente.-dijo James sin creerle solo faltaba que fuera hija de superman.- Kendall en serio tenemos que encontrar a…Wow es cierto.**

**Si, ahora vamos.-dijo Kendall saliendo del agua y entrando al estudio.-Alex? Estas aquí?**

**Por allá, si se enoja es porque estas empapado.-dijo Jo señalado a Alex tocando el piano.-Nosotros nos iremos para darle un poco de intimidad, vamos chicos, caminando**

**Hey, te puedo hablar.-dijo Kendall tocándole el hombro, cosa que no debió hacer hecho porque acabo en el piso.**

**Kendall, yo lo siento-se disculpo Alex-veo que encontraste el interruptor…**

**Oye, disculpa lo que paso hoy, Kelly me conto todo, y la verdad, creo que me pase y sé que te hice sentir muy mal.-dijo él.- Así que quiero que empecemos de nuevo, y tal…**

**Ni siquiera termino de decir lo que esperaba porque Alex lo beso, como había querido hacerlo desde que lo vio en el área de la piscina; era el momento en el que debía arriesgarse, no estaba Bruce y era hora de decidir por ella misma lo que debía hacer.**

**Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pero déjame decir que me gusto.-dijo Kendall cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire.**

**Si, a mi también.-dijo Alex.-pero no debió pasar, fue un impulso.**

**Entonces, amigos.-dijo Kendall**

**Vámonos-dijo Alex.-y hazme el favor de que no vuelvas a entrar aquí.**

**Por qué?-pregunto el**

**Porque a este lugar solo entra a gente a la que quiero.-dijo ella**

**Vamos con los chicos.-dijo Kendall.**

**Si pero por la otra puerta, esta ya se cerró.-dijo ella**

**Salieron por la puerta que comunicaba al cuarto de servicio, al verlo salir platicando todos los chicos se pusieron muy contentos.**

**Y bien cuál es tu respuesta?- pregunto Kendall sentándose en una silla junto a James y Jo.**

**Que todavía me caes un poco mal, así que por lo pronto no somos nada.-dijo Alex**

**Porque te cae mal?-pregunto Carlos**

**No lo sé, tal vez porque me llamo mentirosa.-dijo Alex **

**Vamos por favor, deja el pasado en el pasado.-dijo Kendall.-te dije que lo sentía, y tú qué hiciste me besaste.**

**Vez por eso me caes mal, eres un idiota.-dijo Alex dándole una bofetada.-Así que por favor háblame para lo necesario no mas.-dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su departamento con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Qué?, ahora que hice.-dijo Kendall al ver como todos lo miraban**

**Nada, solo fuiste un imbécil.-dijo James dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.**

**A la mañana siguiente todos estuvieron puntuales, la sorpresa fue que Logan y Camille parecía muy distantes, y muy fríos, pero a pesar de eso las fotos estuvieron excelentes y solo esperarían los resultados. Logan y Stephanie habían arreglado sus problemas cosa que a los chicos no les agrado, había algo en esa chica que no les gustaba para nada. En cuanto a Camille ella su humor empeoro con eso. Aunque todo el mundo esperaba que Logan se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, el al parecer estaba ciego en cuanto a lo que se refería a Camille, porque todo el mundo veía el amor con el que se miraban y el no se podía dar cuenta de eso, al parecer su amigo el genio no era tan genio en cuanto al amor se refiere.**

**Todos pensaban que su vida iba a durar así mucho tiempo: Alex, Camille, Jo, Kara las mejores amigas y los chicos formaron su propio grupo, todo esto sin contar a Sthep pero no imaginaban que la vida les traería un cambio más.**

**

* * *

**

**Examen, que les parecio este capi...**


	4. Camille se va

**Aqui viee el tercer capitulo. **

**Capítulo III: Camille se va…**

**Había ya pasado un mes de la llegada de Alex, ella y Kendall aun no se soportaban, Camille había cambiado, pero aparte de eso todo iba muy bien, pero al parecer la vida iba a dar un giro completamente cuando uno de los 8 integrantes de su grupo (sin contar a Stephanie) se iba por tiempo indefinido…**

**Camille, pero tú no te puedes ir,-dijo Kendall- Porque te irías de aquí?,**

**Porque es una oportunidad única.-dijo Camille**

**Cuanto tiempo te irás?-dijo James**

**No lo sé, mínimo 1 año y máximo 2 años.-dijo ella.-Pero no se preocupen, existen los teléfonos y las computadoras para comunicarnos.-tratando de parecer animada.**

**Y cuándo te irás.-dijo Jo**

**Por la noche.-dijo Camille**

**Qué te parece ir a tomar un trago al bar, como despedida.-dijo Alex**

**Si, por qué no, así festejaremos tu triunfo y nos despediremos.-dijo Carlos**

**No, lo siento chicos pero en mi estado no puedo tomar.-dijo ella**

**Tu estado?-pregunto Logan tras recuperarse del shock.**

**Estoy…-dijo dudando, si decía la verdad todos se enterarían de lo que paso entre Logan y ella- estoy enferma.**

**Y ya viste a un doctor.-dijo Logan preocupado**

**Logan, déjame decirte que no soy una niña, y desde que sentí algunos síntomas fui, me dijo que era normal y que se quitarían por si solos.-dijo Camille**

**Y te dio algún medicamento o algo.-dijo Logan poniéndose de pie y colocándose de su lado**

**No, dijo que eso pasaba en los primeros 3 meses, que a partir del cuarto se quitaban y que tomaba algo de medicamentos o alcohol le podía hacer algo.-dijo ella contestándole a Logan con un tono bastante alto.- así que deja de preocuparte y déjame en paz.-dijo caminando hacia la recepción.**

**Que les pasa?-pregunto Carlos refiriéndose a la conversación de Logan y Camille**

**Parece como si por una noche se hubieran convertido en amantes.-dijo Kara entre risas al ver a Logan salir corriendo hacia el bar.**

**No lo sé, pero yo voy a disfrutar de la piscina.-dijo Kendall**

**Eres un idiota.-dijo Alex aventándolo al agua**

**Qué te pasa?.-pregunto él en el agua**

**Oh, lo siento te empuje, déjame ayudarte.-dijo Alex dándole la mano para sacarlo, pero al contacto de la mano lo último que sintió fue el agua.-eres un idiota, lo repito.**

**Así por qué? niña inteligente.-dijo el**

**Porque en vez de ayudar a tu amigo, quieres disfrutar de la vida.-dijo ella saliéndose de la alberca**

**Lindo trasero.-dijo el al verla salir del agua con el pantalón pegado a su cuerpo-y si no lo ayudo en por qué el debe de resolver sus problemas solo.-dijo saliendo de la piscina **

**Yo no me refería a sus problemas.-dijo ella- Gracias Jo.-dijo al tomar la toalla que esta le daba**

**Ohhh, entonces a qué? a que sea más inteligente.-dijo Kendall**

**No, yo me refería a que ustedes tres deben ayudar a Logan, a que vea que es lo que realmente quiere.-dijo Alex**

**Si, como es tan sencillo.-dijo Carlos**

**Vamos, chicos lo conocen, y el modo en que se comporto cuando supo que Camille estaba enferma no es de solo amigos.-dijo Kara**

**El quiere a Camille.-dijo Jo**

**Si y lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que él lo descubra solito.-dijo James**

**Por favor chicos, tenemos que ayudarlo.-dijo Kara**

**Y que quieren hacer convencer a Camille de que no se valla.-dijo Kendall.- y como lo van a hacer?**

**Pues dínoslo tu, eres el que siempre haya la solución.-dijo Alex.-o no niño genio.- le dijo al oído antes de salir corriendo con las chicas. **

**Los chicas se dirigieron al departamento de Camille, tratarían de hacerla cambiar de opinión; mientras que los chicos se quedaron en el área de la piscina, pensando cómo hacer que Logan descubriera la verdad, pero era muy difícil.**

**Esto está mal.-dijo Carlos después de varias horas. **

**Porque, las chicas no tienen idea de cómo es.-dijo James-Así que no pueden decirnos que hacer.**

**Yo me refería a eso.-dijo Carlos señalando a Logan quien venía bastante tomado hacia ellos.**

**Hola chicos,-dijo Logan cuando llego- deben de probar las margaritas, saben deliciosas.**

**Logan que tomaste?-pregunto Kendall**

**Solo unas copas de tequila.-dijo Logan encogiéndose de hombros**

**Solo unas, yo creo que fueron como 20.-dijo James**

**Vamos a llevarlo al J2, ahí veremos qué es lo que pasa.-dijo Carlos**

**Por dios Logan porque te pusiste así?.- pregunto Kendall**

**Porque quise, y ahora déjenme en paz, yo puedo solo.-dijo el soltándose de ellos y caminando a paso rápido hacia el ascensor.**

**Chicos, están en problemas.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

**Kathie, no deberías estar con mama.-dijo Kendall**

**Si, y hablando de ella, se va a enojar si lo ve entrar así.-dijo ella**

**Sí, pero no es nuestro problema, niña inteligente.-dijo James**

**Que él solito arregle sus problemas.-dijo Carlos.-ahora vámonos chicos tenemos que…olvídenlo luego les digo. **

**Por mi no se preocupen ahora me voy.-dijo Kathie caminando hacia el hombre de mantenimiento **

**Vamos, tenemos que cuidar a Logan.-dijo Kendall.**

**Mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia Logan, las chicas ayudaban a Camille a empacar, tratando de convencerla de que le dijera lo que había pasado con Logan.**

**Camille, dinos que paso entre tú y Logan?-pregunto Kara**

**Nadan chicas.-dijo Camille.- Bien, entonces que les parece bajar las maletas. Vamos.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puesta**

**Si claro vamos chicas, ayudémosla.- Alex al ver a Camille en la puerta**

**Pero ni creas que nos vamos a olvidar de ese tema Camille.-dijo Jo**

**Logan.-dijo Camille**

**Ahora nos vamos entendiendo,-dijo Alex-si os dijeras que paso con él te po...-se interrumpió al ver a Logan en la puerta y bastante tomada, pero si no hacía más de tres horas que lo habían visto bien.**

**No te vayas Camille, no me dejes.-dijo Logan Abrazando a Camille.-por favor Camille, no me dejes.**

**Aquí estas, Vamos Logan suelta a Camille.-dijo James llegando corriendo con los chicos detrás.-Hola chicas**

**Vamos Logan, suéltala.-dijo Carlos deshaciendo el abrazo.-vamos te llevaremos al departamento.**

**Lo siento chicas, Logan tomo unas cuantas copas.-dijo Kendall al ver la cara de sus amigas,-Que le pasa a Camille.?**

**Problemas femeninos,-dijo Kara-que no se supone que deben evitar que alguno de ustedes haga lo que Logan acaba de hacer.**

**Si pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde.-dijo el mirando extrañado la puerta del cuarto en que estaba Camille.**

**Ahora ve a solucionar lo de Logan.-dijo Alex empujándolo hacia la puerta.-Fuera**

**Pero Camille…-empezó el antes de ser interrumpido por ellas.**

**Un café bien cargado y a dormir.-dijo Jo antes de cerrar la puerta.**

**Ok, Camille ya se fueron, ahora nos vas a decir que te pasa.-dijo Alex**

**Nada, ahora continuemos lo que estábamos haciendo, mas tarde me despediré...-dijo Camille saliendo del cuarto, tomando una maleta, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

**Dos horas después de que todo estuviera arreglado por lo de su partida Camille se despidió de todos, menos de él, menos del chico al que amaba y del padre de su bebe, pero dentro de poco volvería a ver a sus amigos y tendría a su bebe en brazos, se sentía mal por prohibirle Logan el derecho de ver cómo se desarrolla su bebe y de su nacimiento pero creía que él había dejado bien claro que lo que paso entre ellos fue una estupidez, solo una noche de sexo, nada importante; **_**"Lo que paso entre ella y yo no importa, ahora estoy contigo, ella no me interesa, esa noche que paso fue solo un error, solo una cosa que no debió pasar y menos entre Camille y yo.", **_**aunque para él fue una estupidez para ella fue la mejor noche de su vida en la que le dieron el mejor regalo, y aunque no esté con el tendrá un bebe fruto del amor que ambos se tiene, aunque él no quiera verl**


	5. Aviso e Informacion

Mmmmm.

Solo quiero decir que en los próximos dos capítulos no habrán diálogos, y serán más largos, ya que el primero se tratara de cómo pasa el año y medio que se va Camille para los chicos, y el siguiente para Camille, cuando Camille regrese se sabrán mas a fondo algunas cosas.

Y quiero decir que las canciones que ponga o me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, los cuales iré diciendo conforme las valla poniendo.

Nota: A claudinha sampaio Logan no sabe que Camille está embarazada, lo intuye, dado lo que dijo, pero no te diré mas hasta que no haya publicado los demás capítulos.


	6. Sin Camille

**Bueno chicos aqui les dejo otro capitulo, perdonen la tardanz pero l verdd es que me quede sin internet y se me hizo imposible subirlo.

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV: Sin Camille**

**Los días pasaban lentamente sin la actriz, que siempre estaba en el área de la piscina ensayando sus diálogos, golpeando a Kendall o divirtiéndose con los chicos. Logan cada día estaba más decaído, cada vez se concentraba menos arrepintiéndose por la partida de Camille.**

**Mes 1.**

**Aunque se comunicaran seguidos, todos estaban muy deprimidos, pero eso no impidió que se divirtieran un poco. Las batallas entre Alex y Kendall seguían a la vuelta del día, pero a pesar de eso ambos extrañaban la extrañaban, James seguía igual de modesto mientras que a Jo se le notaba abatida por la partida de Camille, ella y Kara se mudaron al departamento de Alex, pero el recuerdo de Camille estaba en cada lugar de Palm Woods, en la piscina, en la recepción, en el J2, cualquier lugar tenía un pedazo de Camille. Incluso a Carlos se le habían quitado las ganas de ser Carlos. Pero sin embargo al que más se notaba abatido era a Logan, casi no comía, se concentraba poco en las clases de canto y baile, su estado de ánimo empeoro, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los chicos por sacarlo de J2 casi nunca salía, su participación en las cosas de los chicos era mínima, era como si al partir Camille se hubiera llevado su vida, su razón para ser él, su vida social era nula y muy pocas veces lo veían en la piscina, un lugar que se volvió prohibido para él.**

**Mes 2.**

**Parecía que todos asimilaron que Camille se había ido y pasaría mucho tiempo sin verla, todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de Logan. Y Aunque no lo admitiera incluso a Gustavo le había afectado la partida de Camille, y aunque Stephanie ocupo el lugar de Camille en cuanto a las fotos, ella no era aceptada como a Camille, el brillo que se veía e los ojos de Logan al posar frente a las cámaras junto a Camille, desapareció en cuanto hubo la primera foto, se sabía que todo el mundo pensarían que estaba sonriendo pero para sus verdaderos amigos todos sabían que esa sonrisa era falsa. Pero en cuanto a lo demás las bromas y los momentos divertidos volvieron a ser los mismos, aunque aun se podía a ver a todo el mundo cabizbajo todo volvía a la normalidad.**

**Mes 5.**

**Ya habían pasado cinco meses de su partida, los chicos daría su primer concierto y ella no estaría ahí, Logan aun se sentía tan decepcionado que su relación con Stephanie no duro mas de cuatro meses más desde la partida de Camille. Al parecer Kendall y Alex habían arreglado sus diferencias, ya no discutían como antes y al parecer podían ser amigos. Todo el mundo hablaba del gran concierto de big time rush, pero nadie imagino que ese día aunque no la vieran ella estaba ahí apoyando a sus amigos. Los siguientes días pasaron demasiado despacio para Logan, no tenía nada que hacer solo firmaban a autógrafos y para la gira faltaba un año, por lo que tenían la mayor parte del día libre, por lo cual no tenía la mente ocupada y solo pensaba en Camille, en que nunca se pudo despedir de ella y tratando de averiguar el por qué de que casi siempre que ella se comunicaba nunca hablaban, y como su cuerpo perfecto reposaba sobre el suyo al momento de que ambos se quedaron dormidos en su cama.**

**Mes 10.**

**Un día sin avisar Logan desapareció y fue a California donde Camille se encontraba filmando, de lo cual regreso arrepentido al verla del brazo de otro hombre, pero igual seguía estando hermoso, su única diferencia era que su cabello estaba un poco más largo y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial como si fuera una mujer llena de vida y como si tuviera todo lo que pudiera desear. Al momento del regreso de Logan al Palm Woods los chico intentaron preguntarle donde estaba pero el evadió sus preguntas diciéndoles que se fue por problemas personales, aunque después les conto de cómo había visto a Camille, e incluso le dijeron que él era todo lo contrario a ella, ya que se parecía que con su partida se había llevado su alma, su aspecto era más descuidado, su cabello estaba más largo y diario se veía la sombra de la barba. Pero eso no importaba para ella chica al que amaba estaba con otro hombre, si sabía que se había dado cuenta de eso muy tarde, pero por fi admitía lo que sentía, eso era lo importante. Pero que estaba pensando él era un idiota por no ver a la chica maravillosa que tenia a lado.**

**Mes 15.**

**Faltaba solo un mes para la llegada de Camille, por fin la actriz de método de Palm Woods volvía a casa, aunque todos estaban contentos, a Logan era al que más se le notaba l euforia, por fin esa chica volvería a casa. Tenía todo preparado su aspecto que había sido horroroso mientras ella no estuvo, cambio a ese chico que era antes, incluso le había escrito en una página de su diario unas palabras dirigidas a Camille.**

"_**Solo faltan 30 días para la llegada de Camille, solo 30 días de soledad, solo 30 días de angustia, solo 30 días y la veré de vuelta. Sé que no fui el mejor amigo con ella, pero lo que pasaba era que estaba ciego y en ese momento me di cuenta, en el momento en que despego, se que fue tarde y que no se lo pude decir, ese día supe que siempre seria ella la chica que me vuelve loco, hoy al verla lejos supe la verdad, hoy supe que la amaba.**_

_**Pero mi estúpida ceguera no me hizo verlo, nunca tuve tiempo para ella, ella siempre pasaba a segundo plano, los recuerdos de esa noche aun no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza, y aunque antes decía que lo había hecho porque estaba dolido con Stephanie por haberme dejado, me di cuenta que esa noche ocurrió algo que ambos deseábamos, aun tengo en mi mente como mi cuerpo se acoplaba al de ella a la perfección, de cómo gritaba al llegar al clímax, de cómo se sentían sus cabellos rizados en mi pecho, y lo que más me gustaba como pronunciaba mi nombre, con el amor que no supe ver.**_

_**Sé que en 30 días volverá y no sé que esperar, la verdad es que yo no puedo competir con ese tipo, parecía que el parecía que la hacía feliz, no como yo que lo único que hice fue hacerla sufrir, ese tipo parecía que era el más indicado para estar con ella, la hacía reír, y de lo poco que vi parecía que solo podía sonreír a su lado, pero no importa lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, si su felicidad es a lado del, no me entrometeré en su camino, porque mientras ella sea feliz se que yo seré feliz."**_

**No es que los chicos estuvieran leyendo los diarios ajenos, no ellos nunca harían eso, no en realidad sentían demasiada curiosidad por cómo se sentiría Logan, después de que fue a ver a Camille esta mas extraño, era como si fuera una persona completamente diferente a como era el chico que ellos conocían y al cual querían de vuelta, extrañaban sus discursos de por qué no deberían hacer cosas, el chico que esperaran que volviera con la llegada de Camille, es como si desde que la vio fuera un chico mas, ya participaba mas en las cosas que hacían, pero si por ejemplo antes les hubiera dicho que no debían hacerlo por que tendrían que hacer servicio comunitario, o porque dañarían a alguien o simplemente porque estaba mal, ahora lo hacia como si no le importara lo que le deparara el destino, como si no fuera más prudente, como si su realismo se hubiera esfumado.**

**En cuanto a los otros chicos la que sería una verdadera sorpresa para Camille seria que Alex t Kendall iniciaron una relación, ya que después de todas esas peleas verbales que tenían nadie imaginaria que terminarían siendo pareja, incluso a pesar que entre ellos había una química impresionante, pero por otra parte siempre habían sabido que a Kendall le gustaba Alex y ese sentimiento era mutuo, así que por ese lado no habría problemas.**

* * *

**Bueno chicos diganme que les precio, tratare de subir el siguiente cpitulo lo mas rpido posible**


	7. Regresando a Palm Woods

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela, la tarea, mis hermanos, y otras cosas no he podido, pero prometo subir una por semana hasta que termine. Lean y comenten. Digame que tal les parecio.**

* * *

Capitulo V: Regresando a Palm Woods

**Había pasado ya 1 año 6 meses 2 semanas y 3 días desde el día en el que Camille se fue de Palm Woods hasta hoy, el día en k ella los volvería a ver, el día que tendría que enfrentarse a Jo y a todos sus amigos, el día en el que sabría como reaccionaria Logan cuando supiera lo de Kendall Alexander Mitchell, su hijo, al que el pensaría que se lo había ocultado…**

**Srta. Ford hemos llegado.-dijo Toby por el interruptor**

**Gracias, está ya listo mi departamento.-pregunto Camille**

**Si, bajo el nombre de Kendall Alexander Mitchell, porque supusimos que no quería llamar la atención.- dijo Charlie su asistente personal.**

**Gracias chicos, en serio les agradezco todo lo que hacen por nosotros.-dijo Camille bajado del auto.-cualquier cosa estamos aquí para lo que ofrezca.**

**Adiós Cam, cuida a Kendall.-dijo Toby antes de observar a Camille llegar a la recepción.**

**Disculpa.-dijo Camille a la chica que se encontraba detrás del mostrador**

**Si, en que te puedo ayudar.-dijo la chica**

**Vengo, por la llave del departamento de Kendall Mitchell.-dijo ella observando alrededor, el lugar no había cambiado nada, pero a pesar de todo era diferente**

**Si, es el 3L, en el 5to piso, puedes llegar ahí o necesitas k te llevemos.-dijo la recepcionista sonriendo y ofreciéndole la llave.**

**Yo puedo llegar yo sola.-dijo Camille tomando la llave.- una pregunta sabes a qué hora llegan los chicos de BTR?.-pregunto.**

**Si llegan a las 4:30, que disfrute su estadía.-dijo antes de concentrarse en la computadora**

**Gracias.-dijo Camille dirigiéndose al ascensor con Xander en brazos.**

**Mientras entraba en su departamento agradeció tener a Toby y Charlie, todas sus cosas y las de Xander ya estaban ahí, todo estaba arreglado la única cosa mala era que estaría 2 horas sin hacer nada, lo más normal que haría sería bajar a la piscina, pero por otro lado Xander no estaba en condiciones de estar en el sol, por lo que decidió esperar a que él se durmiera y después iría a la piscina ella sola, solo arreglaría las cosas para saber cuando su bebe se despertara. Bajo a la piscina con un short y una blusa de tirantes, la verdad es que su figura seguía igual que antes de tener a Xander, aunque por tener a ese hermoso bebe daría su figura y mas, una vez en la piscina tomo lugar su parte favorita, un lugar en el que podía observar a todo el mundo, estaba intentando prepararse para saber que decir y qué hacer cuando los chicos la vieran, como decirles lo de Xander, porque a pesar de todo lo que paso no tenía ninguna intención de alejar a su hijo de su padre a menos que el así lo deseara, estando ya ahí escucho a una chica gritar su nombre…**

**Por mi Dios… Camille eres tú?-pregunto Kara- Hace cuanto que llegaste? Que has hecho?**

**Mmmmm. Kara déjala respirar.-dijo Jo-vamos tienes que contarnos todo.-dijo la rubia antes de arrastrarla a las mesas**

**Hola chicas.-dijo Camille una vez ya ubicadas en la mesa-que están haciendo aquí, me dijeron que llegaban dentro de una hora.**

**Si, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.-dijo Jo- pero no te preocupes nada de qué preocuparse.**

**Kara, donde estas?.-se oyó gritar a una voz, era Carlos que entraba a la piscina buscando a su novia.**

**Por acá.-dijo Kara dijo saltando de su asiento.-Miren a quien no encontramos.-dijo al verlos acercarse**

**A quien se han…-empozo a preguntar Logan, pero al percatarse de quien era la persona se quedo sin habla.- Camille.**

**Hola Logan.-dijo Camille sofriendo para opacar los nervios.- Hola a todos.-dijo al verlos a todos ahí.**

**Camille, te hemos extrañado.-dijo Ale abrazándola.**

**Y bien cuando llegaste?- pregunto James cuando ya todos se habían sentado, incluso Logan aunque él estaba en shock.**

**Hace un par de horas.-dijo Camille**

**Pues no vimos ninguna mudanza.-dijo Carlos**

**Lo que pasa es que Toby y Charlie las fueron trayendo de poco a poco, no quería llamar la atención.-dijo Camille**

**Toby? Charlie? Quienes son ellos?-pregunto Jo**

**Algunos de ellos es tu novio secreto?-pregunto Kara**

**Para empezar, Charlie es mujer, y Toby está casado con ella.-dijo Camille.-pero fueron mis asistentes en la película.**

**Y cuando se estrena la película?-pregunto Kendall**

**Aun no lo sé, pero antes va a ver una presentación con todos los que la hicieron posible, así que me preguntaba si querían ir al estreno.-dijo Camille**

**Claro Camille sería un honor,-dijo Jo e iba a decir algo mas pero se oyó una canción.-Que se oye?**

**Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir.-dijo Camille mirando su celular**

**Pásate por el departamento, a la señora K le dará mucho gusto verte.-dijo James**

**Claro veré que puedo hacer.-dijo Camille antes de salir corriendo.**

**No sé porque pero creo que oculta algo.-dijo Carlos**

**Logan, ¡Logan!.-grito Kara**

**Que!.-dijo el sobresaltado.-que quieres?**

**Nada, solo queríamos saber cómo estabas.-dijo Jo**

**Bien, como querían que estuviera?-pregunto Logan**

**Amigo, Camille regreso, nos preocupamos por ti es todo.-dijo James**

**Pues no se preocupen, estoy bien.-grito parándose de golpee.-Tengo tarea que hacer después nos vemos.-dijo dirigiéndose a la recepción.**

**Nadie dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente se quedaron sentados viendo como Logan se alejaba de ahí. En ese momento Logan se dirigía al departamento, aun estaba en estado de shock, hacia 1 mes que imaginaba como seria el momento que acababa de ocurrir, como seria verla nuevamente, imaginaba que haría algo, que hablaría con ella no que se quedaría callado en estado de shock. Todos pasaron la mitad de la tarde pensando en la relación de Camille y Logan, todos les veían un gran futuro juntos, pero nadie sabía lo que pasaría, nadie sabía lo que l destino les deparaba, todos sabían que esperar de esa relación, excepto ellos, porque demonios se complicaban tanto la vida ocultando lo que sienten el uno por el otro… Eran las 7 de la tarde, los chicos y las chicas estaban en el 2J comiendo junto con Kathie y la señora K cuando sonó el timbre nadie se esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación…**

**¿Quién podrá ser?-pregunto la señora K-esperan a alguien?-**

**Nop.-dijo Kendall**

**Ok vamos.-dijo Alex caminando hacia la puerta.-Camille y …Camille quien es este pequeño hombrecito?-pregunto mas confundida que nunca.-vamos pasa.**

**Hola.-dijo entrando a donde todos estaban comiendo.-El es mi hijo Kendall Alexander.**

**Tu hijo?.-pregunto Kara.-Como? Cuando? Donde? Quien es el padre?**

**Wow, Kara tranquilízate.-pidio Camille-Si es mi hijo, él como ya lo saben, él cuando un mes antes de que me fuera, donde en mi antiguo departamento y en cuanto a su padre, su padre no sabe que existe.**

**Por que acaso es un idiota.-pregunto Kathie**

**Kathie!-la regaño su madre**

**Que es cierto, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros**

**Porque su padre no sabe nada del?-pregunto James**

**Bueno…-empezó Camille, no sabía cómo hacerlo**

**FLASHBACK**

_No puede ser, estoy embarazado, debo decírselo a Logan-dijo Camille al mirar la prueba de embarazo que tenía en su mano tenía que decírselo alojan, aunque no sabía cómo iba reaccionar lo tenía que saber, el iba a ser padre. Salió de su departamento y se dirijo a la piscina donde estaba Logan, aunque para su desgracia no estaba solo, estaba con Stephanie y estaban platicando, iba a interrumpir pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella era el tema de la conversación, por lo que decidió escuchar._

_Quiero saberlo Logan, quiero saber que paso entre tú y Camille.-dijo ella_

_Nada.-dijo Logan_

_Logan se que paso algo, quiero saber qué y por qué?-dijo Stephanie molesta_

_Porque lo dices.-pregunto el_

_Se fueron juntos de la fiesta y no dormiste e tu habitación, por lo que dormiste con ella, dímelo Logan.-dijo ella_

_Dormirnos juntos.-dijo el finalmente_

_Qué?-Grito ella-Por qué?_

_Bueno, estaba dolido tu me dejaste, simplemente paso.-dijo Logan.-y no, no hice nada para evitarlo_

_Lo mejor es que lo nuestro termine.-dijo ella parándose_

_Me vas a dejar__por una accidente.-pregunto Logan-Lo que paso entre ella y yo no importa, ahora estoy contigo, ella no me interesa, esa noche que paso fue solo un error, solo una cosa que no debió pasar y menos entre Camille y yo y la verdad es que estábamos algo tomados, escucha eso quedo en el pasado y haya se va a quedar, Camille no me importa._

_Camille no pudo seguir escuchando y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Para él lo que paso significo nada-dijo Camille saliendo de su ensoñación-por lo que supongo que Xander no le interesa.**

**Y tu como sabes que no significo nada?-pregunto Kendall**

**Porque oí como lo decía.-dijo Camille**

**Pues si él era un idiota.-dijo Kara**

**Señora K. venía a ver si me hacia un favor.-pregunto Camille cambiando de tema, no quería seguir hablando de eso con Logan presente**

**Claro cariño, que necesitas?.-pregunto la madre de Kendall**

**Necesito que cuide a Xander, porque tengo que salir y no lo quiero llevar.**

**Claro.-dijo la señora K cargando al niño.-este caballero me recuerda a alguien.-dijo al observarlo mejor.**

**Porque no me lo dijiste?.-pregunto Logan hablando por primera vez desde que llego Camille, pero no fue por eso por lo que todos voltearon a mirarlo, si no por el tono de agresividad que demostraba en esa pregunta.**

**Que no te dije?.-pregunto Camille**

**No te hagas la inocente Camille, conmigo no te va, sabes bien a lo que eme refiero.-exploto Logan**

**Logan tranquilo.-dijo Carlos tratando de calmarlo**

**Suéltame,-dijo Logan.- maldita sea Camille contéstame.**

**Tú también me podías a ver dicho que solo sería una noche de sexo gratis y que no significaría nada.-**

**Grito Camille- Y si Xander es tu hijo por que al contrario de lo que tu pienses no me voy acostando con hombres.**

**Debiste haberlo dicho.-grito Logan esta conversación estaba fuera de tono**

**Sí, pero como no significo nada, si fue un error, eso fue lo que le dijiste a Stephanie.-dijo Camille**

**Tenia derecho a conocerlo.-dijo Logan**

**Ya está ya lo conocen, por eso volví, porque me hubiera podido ir a algún otro lado. Dijo Camille.-pero no yo siempre pienso en ti, nunca en lo que me conviene y esta estúpida conversación se acabo. Señora K, le encargo a mi bebe.-dijo Camille caminando hacia la puerta**

**Esta conversación a un no acaba Camille.-grito Logan antes de que la puerta se acabara**

**Logan tranquilízate.- pidió Kendall**

**Miren esto, es inesperado, pero voy Camille y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación.-dijo Logan antes de abandonar el departamento.**

**Tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo Alex**

**No lo sé, tal vez si dejamos que solo se solucione todo-empezó Carlos**

**No, debemos hacer algo, mama Kathie ustedes nos ayudaran también.-dijo Kendall**

**Claro, lo que sea por esos dos.-dijo Kathie.-Aunque crea que son un par de idiotas.**

**Kathie.-grito su madre**

**Qué?.-dijo ella mientras los otros se reían.**

**Logan caminaba sin rumbo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, todo el tiempo que Camille estuvo fuera él deseaba que volviera, pero no que volviera con esa noticia, sabía que había sido un idiota pero debería habérselo dicho. Camille se dirigió a la casa de West, necesitaba su concejo, sobre cómo decirle a sus padres de Xander y también de que hacer en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con Logan, al fin y al cabo era hombre y al pasar una situación similar con su esposa sabría como se sentiría en esos momentos. Mientras todo esto pasaba el 2J planeaban como hacer que Logan y Camille volvieran a empezar de cero, aunque no tanto porque ya tiene un hijo, que volvieran a confiar mutuamente en ellos y sobre todo que admitiera lo que sentían el uno por el otro, 2 horas después cuando Camille y Logan llegaron al departamento y vieron como la tensión y el trato entre ellos era muy frio, decidieron iniciar el plan de inmediato, y aunque esperaban contar con la ayuda de Gustavo y Kelly, tenían la esperanza que no tuvieran que esperar mucho para que Camille y Logan volvieran a ser los mismo que antes de la llegada de Stephanie. Dios no sabían cómo Logan se pudo fijar en ella. Y bien en plan empezaba en ese momento…**


	8. Canciones y Peleas

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, diganme que les parecio

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI: Canciones y Peleas **

**Ya había pasado una semana desde el regreso de Camille, aparte de la relación fría y distante que ella y Logan llevaban, y que al parecer no iba a cambiar, a pesar de tener un hijo, todo iba bien, al parecer los demás se habían adaptado de ver a Camille y a Xander por supuesto en la alberca o en algunos de los lugares de Palm Woods, Al parecer Logan era el único que nunca se iba a acostumbras a tenerla ahí. Camille y Logan, Logan y Camille, nunca entendería el por qué de ahora, ella entraba a la misma habitación en donde estaba el y el salía, o al contrario, nunca, en toda la semana que Camille llevaba en Pal lo habías visto juntos por más de 5 minutos, ni siquiera por tener a Xander se dirigían la palabra, que se iba a ser con estos dos, todos esperaban que su plan funcionara, porque si no estaría acabados, sin ninguna oportunidad de volver a reunirlos. **

**Hola Gustavo.-dijo Kendall entrando al estudio seguido por los chicos, si en ese momento su plan empezaba**

**Hola.-dijo Gustavo**

**Que es lo que rompieron ahora?-dijo Kelly**

**Kelly, que tan poa confianza nos tienes.-dijo Carlos haciéndose el dolido**

**Que te hace pensar que necesitamos algo?.-dijo James**

**Ok, miren lo que pasa es que tenemos una canción, que mi novia compuso.-dijo Kendall entregándole la letra**

**En realidad la compuso Logan, yo solo le modifique algunas cosas.-dijo Alex**

**En fin, queremos que Logan, la cante.-dijo Carlos**

**Qué?.-dijo Logan sobresaltado.-vamos chicos dijeron quela cantarían conmigo.**

**Logan esta canción es un solo.-dijo Gustavo- si acaso ellos pueden hacer un poco de coros en algunas partes.**

**Está bien.-dijo Logan resignado.- pero Alex no creas que esto se va a quedar así.**

**Logan, acabas de amenazar a mi novia.-dijo Kendall**

**Tranquilo Ken, se cuidarme sola.-dijo Ale poniéndole una mano en el hombro**

**Ya, ya basta, mucha practica.-dijo Gustavo.-tengo la música perfecta para esta canción, así que Logan adentro a cantar.-dijo empujando a Logan dentro de la cabina.**

**Jeff, danos una copia de cómo quedo la canción.-dijo James**

**Para que quieren una copia?.-pregunto Kelly**

**Ya se enteraran.-dijo Alex- Solo háganlo**

**Ok, Logan listo y aquí vamos.-dijo Gustavo**

Puede que algún día por estas fechas no recuerdes ya la letra de aquel tema que compuse por ti, puede que la vida sea tan breve o que el tiempo no sea acuerde de evitar lo que nos toca vivir.

Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve, vuelve niña si te pierdes, hoy quiero verte y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas, que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena.

No vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí, y saque de tu cuerpo lo mejor de ti, hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo, su lado azul y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, que pides tu, que pides tu.

Puede que se muera en un instante por el miedo a equivócame todo aquello por lo que un día soñé, puede que me lance hasta el vacio como un día hice contigo, sin pensar lo que vendría después.

Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve, vuelve niña si te pierdes, hoy quiero verte y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas, que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena.

No vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí, y saque de tu cuerpo lo mejor de ti, hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo, su lado azul y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, que pides tu, que pides tu.

Que vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí, y saque de tu cuerpo lo mejor de ti, hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo, su lado azul y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, que pides tu, que pides tu.

**Wow, Logan eso estuvo increíble.-dijo Kelly cuando la canción finalizo**

**Gracias Kelly, pero yo la verdad me sentiría mas cómodo, si la cantaras como el grupo que somos.-dijo Logan saliendo del estudio**

**No, no, no, Logan todo los grupos, alguna vez tienen u integrante que cante un solo.-dijo Carlos**

**Pero chicos…-empezó antes de que Kendall lo interrumpiera**

**Pero nada, esta canción se la compusiste a ella.-dijo el rubio- y para ella será siempre.**

**Pero se la compuse antes de que todo pasara.-dijo Logan**

**Ella volvió Logan, eso era lo que querías.-dijo Alex**

**Si es cierto, quería que volviera.- dijo Logan**

**Logan, tu amas a Camille.-dijo Kelly, no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.-si no la amaras, no te hubieras comportado como lo hiciste cuando ella se fue.**

**Yo la amaba, ahora no se que es lo que siento por ella.-dijo Logan mas confundido que nunca**

**Logan, aun la amas.-dijo James y te lo puedo demostrar, esa canción es algo que no se equivoca.**

**Eso fue antes de que volviera, antes de que me ocultara que soy padre.-dijo Logan- ahora les pido que me dejen en paz.**

**Logan, te queremos ayudar.-dijo Carlos**

**Lo digo en serio chicos, no hagan nada, -dijo Logan levantando el tono de voz.-y déjenme en paz.-dijo saliendo del estudio dando un portazo.**

**Eso nada bien.-dijo James**

**Vamos chicos, debemos seguir con el plan.-dijo Kendall parándose dispuesto a seguir adelante, no permitiría que unas cuantas palabras cambiaran su plan.**

**Aguarden,-dijo Gustavo-alguien me puede explicar lo que paso.**

**Gustavo, nos encantaría contarte, pero ahora tenemos un poco de prisa.-dijo Alex**

**Nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que todos sepamos lo que paso.-dijo Gustavo**

**Ok.-dijeron los chicos al unisonó.**

**Mientras los chicos le contaban a Gustavo y Kelly lo que había pasado entre Logan y Camille, la conversación que ella oyó, que ahora tenían un hijo, Logan decidió que era el momento de tratar de arreglar las cosas con Camille, los chicos tenían razón, la canción, los cambios, era señal de que la amaba, y no iba a permitir que nada lo separar de ella, no ahora que tenían un hijo por el cual pensar, fue pensando en lo que iba a decir, el momento en que llegara a la puerta de Camille, era lo único que tenía en mente, Camille… Pensado en ella se le paso el tiempo y cuando me nos se lo esperaba ya estaba ahí, enfrente de la puerta de ella, con decisión toco el timbre y espero a que ella saliera, cuando lo hizo, se quedo con la boca abierta, porque no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que estaba.**

**Hola Camille.-dijo Logan después de un tiempo de estarla observándola**

**Logan, que quieres.-dijo ella**

**Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo el **

**Claro adelante.-dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarle la entrada libre.-Te ofrezco algo?-pregunto una vez cerrada la puerta**

**No, no creo que…olvídalo.-dijo Logan**

**De que quieres hablar.-pregunto ella**

**De…todo.-dijo el**

**Con todo te refieras a?.-pregunto ella**

**A todo, Camille.-dijo el haciendo una pausa.- el por qué de que te marchaste, el por qué no me dijiste de Xander, de todo.**

**Bien, que quieres saber?.-pregunto ella **

**Porque te fuiste?- fue la primera respuesta que quería saber- y la verdad Camille, no quiero la historia de que por la película.**

**Bien, estaba dolida después de que tú siguieras como si nada hubiera pasado.-dijo ella**

**Cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada.-pregunto el**

**Una semana antes de irme.-dijo ella yendo a buscar un vaso de agua.**

**Una semana?.-pregunto Logan gritando**

**Si, y hazme el favor de no gritar que Kendall está dormido.-dijo Camille**

**Pero, una semana era tiempo suficiente para que me lo dijeras.-dijo el más calmado, pero su tono de voz era de enojo.**

**Sí, pero como estabas tan feliz con Stephanie, no quise que el error que cometiste esa noche arruinara tu felicidad.-dijo Camille.- Y mas aparte lo que paso no significo nada.**

**Oíste esa conversación?.-pregunto Logan agachando la cabeza**

**Cual, le que no te importaba nada de lo que había pasado o la de que yo era solo una chica que tenia la suerte de haberse acostado contigo.-pregunto Camille**

**Que no te dijeron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.-dijo Logan elevando su tono de voz.**

**Y a ti no te dijeron que cuando se tenían relaciones sexuales sin protección, había el peligro de un embarazo.-dijo Camille gritando ahora ella también.-Por Dios Logan pensé que eras más inteligente.**

**Solo dime que no te fuiste por lo que dije.-pregunto el**

**Este, que parte de todo lo que dijiste.-dijo ella.-La parte en la que..**

**Ya basta Camille, eso yo solo lo dije por decirlo.-dijo Logan-Intentaba ocultar y ocultarme a mí mismo lo que sentía por ti. Y más aparte mi carrera pendía de un hilo, si el padre de Stephanie se enteraba de que le rompí el corazón a su hija, por acostarme con una chica, y más sabiendo que tú eras la chica, acabaría con Bit Time Rush.**

**Déjame ver me estás diciendo que todo lo que dijiste era para salvar a Big Time Rush.-dijo Camille sin creerle.**

**Si, lo hizo por la banda o por otra cosa.-dijo el**

**Pues mira no me importa porque lo hiciste, sin embargo tu carrera esta asegurada mas tu relación conmigo está acabada.-dijo ella.-ahora si te vas me parecerá lo mejor.**

**Quiero estar a tu lado Camille, al lado de Xander.-dijo Logan **

**Pues yo no te quiero junto a mí,.-dijo Camille mientras que sin que pudiera evitarlo unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- No te impediré que veas a andar y que estés con él, es tu hijo y es un Mitchell así que no te lo quitare.**

**Camille, no llores lo único que quiero es arreglar nuestros problemas.-dijo el**

**Por qué? porque ahora?.-pregunto Camille**

**Porque te amo.-dijo logan parándose para abrazarla, sin embargo ella lo impidió.**

**Pues eso debiste decirlo antes de que todo pasara.-dijo Camille limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.**

**Camille por favor se que tu también me amas.-dijo el**

**Mira, vete, no quiero que me hagas más daño del que ya me has hecho.-dijo Camille abriendo la puerta.- como ya te lo dije no voy a prohibirte ver a Xander, pero yo no creo que tengamos ninguna oportunidad para salir adelante con pareja.**

**Camille, por favor.-dijo saliendo del departamento**

**Adiós Logan.-dijo cerrando la puerta, antes de recargarse en ella y sentarse a llorar en el piso. **

**Mientras Camille lloraba, Logan intentaba averiguar por qué ella no le quería hacer caso, ahora el estaba enfadado con sus amigos por el hecho de que tramaban algo, de verdad necesitaba ayuda, pero esto lo tenía que solucionar solo, el se habia metido en eso y el lo iba a solucionar, solo necesitaba pensar demasiado bien las cosas, asi que se dirigió al lugar que habia prometido nunca volver a ir. Mientras el se dirigía a la azotea, donde beso Alex y Kendall hacían sus propias cosas.**

**Alexandra, por que no quieres que cantemos tu canción.-pregunto Kendall**

**Por que no, esa canción la compuse para nosotros dos, no para todo el mundo.-dijo ella.-y no me harás cambar de opinión.**

**Al menos me dejaras oírla.-pregunto Kendall **

**No.-dijo ella**

**Pero si la escribiste para mi, es necesarios que la oiga, por favor.-dijo el haciendo un pucherito**

**Esta bien.-dijo Alex**

Muero por tus besos por tu ingrata sonrisa por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegría pido que no me falles que nunca te me vallas y que nunca te olvides que soy yo quien te ama que soy yo quien te espera que soy yo que soy yo quien te llora que soy yo quien te anhela lo minutos y horas.

Me muero por besarte dormirme en tu boca me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca me muero por besarte dormirme en tu boca me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca que se equivoca que se equivoca.

Me muero por ausencia que me hace extrañarte que me hace soñarte cuando mas me haces falta pido por la mañana que a ni lado despiertes enredado en la cama hay como me haces falta que soy yo quien te espera que soy yo que soy yo quien te llora que soy yo quien te anhela lo minutos y horas.

Me muero por besarte dormirme en tu boca me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca me muero por besarte dormirme en tu boca me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca que se equivoca que se equivoca.

Me muero por besarte dormirme en tu boca me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca que se equivoca que se equivoca.

**Cariño, es perfecta.-dijo el cuando termino de cantarla**

**Gracias, lo se.-dijo ella**

**Pero solo ahí un pequeño error.-dijo Kendall acercándose a ella**

**Que?-pregunto ella asustada**

**Que no tienes por que morirte, todo lo puedes hacer.-dijo Kendall besándola.**

**Todos estaban felices, la única que lloraba era Camille, quien aun no se recomponía del lo que habia pasado con Logan, el habia ido con la intención de arreglar todo, sin embargo todo se arruino porque no supieron que esperar ni escucharse el uno al otro.**

**

* * *

**

Bueno hasta aqui dejo el capitulo. Tatare de subir el siguiente capitulo pronto...


	9. Afrontando el destino parte I

**Capítulo VII: Afrontado el destino (parte I)**

**Parecía que el tiempo volaba cuando se la pasaban bien, Camille había cumplido su promesa a Logan, y a pesar de que ellos no se hablaban a menos que fuera de Xander, le había permitido llevarlo a pasear, y salir con él, ahora de verdad era padre e hijo. Todos pensaban que la relación entre Camille y Logan no iba a mejorar pero nadie sabía ni quería creer, que por más que intentes alejarte del destino siempre el destino vuelve por ti, y si el destino te tiene esperando que estés junto a alguien, por más que lo niegues siempre te unirá a esa persona, y eso es lo que le estaba pasando a Camille.**

**Chicas, en serio, por más que intenten que regrese con él, nada cambiara.-dijo Camille**

**Por qué?-pregunto Camille**

**Tu lo amas.-dijo Jo**

**Si chicas, yo lo amo.-dijo Camille.-pero no quiero volver a sufrir.**

**Quien dice que volverás a sufrir?.-pregunto Alex.-el te ama.**

**Sí, pero no creo que sea tan simple.-dijo Camille**

**Mira, tu eres la que…-empezó Jo antes de que el teléfono de Camille sonara. Off, salvada por la campana.**

**Lo siento, tengo que contestar.-dijo Camille antes de tomar el teléfono y salir de la habitación.- Hola Toby, gracias por llamar me salvaste de otro sermón.**

Camille, estamos en un aprieto.-dijo Toby

**Wow, que directo.-dijo ella-que es lo que pasa? Ahí algún problema con la película o qué?**

Es sobre Xander.-dijo Toby

**Qué?.-grito Camille**

Se está hablando sobre quién es el padre.-dijo Toby.- en el internet hay demasiados artículo sobre quién es el padre del hijo de la protagonista da la nueva película.

**¿Por qué?.-pregunto Camille**

Debido al hecho de que ha estado saliendo con los chicos de BTR, y con otros.-dijo el.-ha estado tomando fotografías de ellos juntos y se han especulado acerca de quién es el padre.

**Pero ellos son mis amigos, y tengo que admitirlo y su padre.-dijo Camille**

Bien, pero tienes que decir quién es el padre.-dijo Toby

**No.-dijo Camille**

Ok, solo te digo que entre más artículos escriban sobre el mas llamara la atención.-dijo el

**Hay algo que podamos hacer-pregunto Camille**

Si, tal vez si su padre se lo lleva una temporada lejos de todo.-dijo Toby

**Eso no se va a poder.-dijo Camille.-el también es acosado por los paparazzi**

Por qué?.-dijo el

**Toby, su padre es Logan de BTR.-dijo Camille**

Entonces eso es un problema Cam.-dijo el

**Que otras alternativas hay?.-pregunto ella**

Solo hay una.-dijo Toby.-pero no creo que te guste

**Que es Toby.-pregunto ella, por su hijo haría todo**

Que tú y su padre, que es Logan.-dijo él.- se casen, presenten a Kendall como su hijo y diga que no habían dicho nada porque tú te enteraste del embarazo cuando filmaban y por eso se mantuvo todo en silencio.

**Toby, lo que me estas pidiendo es imposible.-dijo Camille**

Mira piénsalo, háblalo con Logan y avísame que deciden.-dijo el.-solo recuerda que es la única forma de lo dejen en paz**.**

**Ok, lo pensare y veré que hacemos.-dijo ella, lo que él le pedía no era bueno.- Adiós Toby**

Adiós Camille, piénsalo.-dijo el antes de colgar

**Esto es genial.-dijo Camille para ella misma**

**Camille, vamos deja de hablar y regresa.-grito Alex**

**Ya voy.-dijo Camille entrando a la habitación**

**Que paso?.-pregunto Jo**

**Traes cara como de que te acaban de dar una muy mala noticia.-dijo Kara**

**Nada, solo necesito hacer algo.-dijo Camille caminando a la puerta**

**Camille, no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de esta conversación.-dijo Alex**

**Adiós chicas.-dijo Camille cerrando la puerta para dirigirse a su departamento.**

**Mientras ella se debatía que tenía que hacer los chicos practicaban la canción que cantarían, lo único era que esta canción la cantarían sin Alex. **

**Muy bien chicos, esta canción es especial.-dijo Kelly.-Ya que la cantara a todas las chicas, principalmente a ustedes ya saben.**

**Claro Kelly, bien perros, espero que no tengamos ningún tipo de problemas sin Alex.-dijo Gustavo**

**Porque ella no está aquí?.-pregunto Kendall**

**Porque es una sorpresa que le daremos en la próxima fiesta que nosotros organizaremos en Palm Woods.-dijo Kelly**

**Así que dejen de preguntar y vallan a cantar.-dijo Gustavo.- Ok. Invisible desde el inicio.-dijo cuando ya lo chicos estuvieron dentro del estudio.**

Puedo sentirte todo

En este silencio, oigo el sonido

De tus huellas en la tierra

Y mi corazón se ralentiza

Así que ahora

Estoy esperando a la luz de la luna

Así que puede usted encontrar en este sueño perfecto

No piense que puede ocultar en las sombras

Chica, no eres invisible

Eres todo lo que puedo ver

Ooo... Yeahh ...

Cambiar algo en el interior

Todas mis esperanzas están despertando

Ya que estamos desvaneciendo en la noche

Puedo ver tus ojos

Estoy esperando a la luz de la luna

Así que puede usted encontrar en este sueño perfecto

No piense que puede ocultar en las sombras

Chica, no eres invisible

Eres todo lo que puedo ver

Estoy esperando a la luz de la luna

Así que puede usted encontrar en este sueño perfecto

No piense que puede ocultar en las sombras

Chica, no eres invisible

Eres todo lo que puedo ver

Y mi corazón se ralentiza...

**Wow, Gustavo esta genial.-dijo James cuando terminaron de grabarla**

**Si es perfecta para cantársela a las chicas.-dijo Kendall**

**Claro, yo soy genial, todo lo que hago debe ser genial.-dijo Gustavo**

**Y cuando es la fiesta.-pregunto Carlos**

**Es dentro una par de semanas.-dijo Kelly**

**Así que tenemos tiempo de…-empezó Kendall antes de ser interrumpido por un celular**

**Logan que dijimos de los celulares.-dijo Gustavo**

**Lo siento.-dijo Logan.- permítanme contestar. Mille, que paso? Le sucedió algo a Ken?.-pregunto asustado ya que nunca le llamaba por teléfono a menos que corriera algo.**

Tranquilo Logan, Xander está bien.-dijo Camille

**Entonces que se te ofrece.-dijo Logan aliviado**

Tenemos que hablar de algo.-dijo ella

**De qué?-pregunto el**

De algo que tenemos que hablar personalmente.-dijo ella

**Bien solo dime cuando y donde.-dijo el **

Hoy, por la noche en mi departamento.-dijo ella

**Ok, te veré ahí entonces.-dijo el**

Gracias Resse.-dijo ella. Adiós

**Adiós, Mille.-dijo el sonriendo al notar que lo había llamado Resse, algo que solo ella hacía.**

**Que pasa?-pregunto James**

**No lo sé, Mille quiere hablar conmigo.-dijo Logan**

**De qué?-pregunto Kelly.-Xander está bien?**

**Si a él no le pasa nada.-dijo Logan, pero ella parecía realmente exaltada.**

**Y que piensas hacer.-pregunto Carlos**

**Ir, hablar con ella y ver que pasa.-dijo Logan**

**Bien, nosotros te ayudaremos a arreglarte.-dijo James**

**No chicos, no creo que sea necesario.-dijo Logan**

**Camina y cállate.-dijo Carlos.-Kendall necesitaremos a las chicas.**

**Ok, ya lo tengo.-dijo el rubio antes de marcar.- Hola bebe**

Hola niño.-dijo Alex al teléfono

**Las necesitamos a ti y a las chicas.-dijo Kendall-pueden venir mas tarde al 2J?**

Claro.-dijo ella.-ahora para que nos necesitan?

**Necesitamos ayuda con Logan.-dijo el**

Ahora que tiene?.-pregunto Alex

**Tiene una cita con Camille.-dijo el**

Entonces ahí estaremos.-dijo ella

**Ok, gracias.-dijo Kendall.-Te amo, ahí te espero.**

Y yo a ti, ahí los vemos.-dijo ella antes de colgar

**Ya está todo listo, solo nos queda esperar.-dijo Kendall.-a que James escoja la ropa.**

**Chicos no crea que sea necesario.-dijo Logan en vano porque ninguno quiso escucharlo**

**Bien, llevamos 3 cambios.-dijo James saliendo de la sala.**

**Con esto y con lo que tenemos en el 2J será suficiente.-dijo Carlos.-ahora al auto, Kendall tu conduces.**

**Chicos…-empezó logan antes de que los demás salieran corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, y hasta que no estuvieron en el auto no pudo hablarles.-chicos en ser no necesito su ayuda.**

**Logan, disfrútalo quieres?.-dijo Kendal ya en el asiento del conductor.-hoy no pienses, nosotros lo haremos por ti.**

**No, chico, si ella me quiere, me querrá por quien soy.-dijo Logan subido al auto de Carlos, aunque cada uno tenía el suyo, rara vez los utilizaban cuando iban al estudio, regularmente solo utilizaban el de Carlos.**

**Mira, te apoyaríamos pero las chicas ya lo saben.-dijo James**

**Perfecto, pasen la tarde con ellas.-dijo Logan.-digan que lo de mi cita fue un invento para sorprenderlas.**

**Pero..,.-empezo Kendall**

**Nada de peros, por una vez en mi vida seré quien realmente soy, no quien quieren que sea.-dijo Logan**

**Ok.-dijo Carlos**

**Hemos llegado, ahora nos dirigiremos al 2J, ustedes se van a cenar a algún restaurant con las chicas y yo me voy con Camille.-dijo Logan bajando del auto.**

**Pero no hicimos ninguna reservación.-dijo James**

**Chicos, somos Big Time Rush, les darán una mesa en cualquier restaurant.-dijo Logan.- ahora vamos.**

**Espera.-dijo Carlos**

**Ahora qué?.-pregunto Logan deseaba que ya pasara el tiempo para estar con Camille, pero lo que no sabía era que esa noche le darían una noticia que cambiaría su vida…**

**Como vamos a saber qué vas bien arreglado?.-pregunto James**

**Chicos confíen en mi, les prometo que no los decepcionare.-dijo Logan antes de irse corriendo a la recepción sin darles tiempo de decir nada más.**

**Ok, vamos chicos tenemos una cena a la que asistir.-dijo Kendall caminando a la recepción.**

**A donde las llevaran?.-pregunto Carlos**

**No lo sé, creo que al Figareti.-dijo James**

**Yo la llevare al Garden**** Diamonds****.-dijo Kendall**

**Porque no la llevamos al mismo.-pregunto Carlos**

**Por qué no,-dijo James.- además tenemos que salir ellas y nosotros solos.**

**Bien, entonces la llevare al Park Restaurant.-dijo Carlos**

**La tarde se paso sin previo aviso, los chicos ya habían llamado al restauran y habían apartado una mesa, aunque bajo la mirada interrogante de la señora K, ya que eran de los restaurantes más caros, pero era el de Kendall y el más caro de todos, y aunque ellos insistían que no le importaba, Kendall esta noche se llevaría una gran sorpresa… Ahí estaban todos, James vestido con un traje sin corbata, Carlos con un pantalón de vestir y una playera azul y chaleco, Kendall iba de etiqueta, ya que le restaurant era demasiado formal. Sin embargo Logan era el que se llevaba el premios mayor, llevaba jeans con converse, una playera gris con un estampado, chaleco negro y corbata negra, realmente el sabia darlo a lo informal un toque completamente formal.**


	10. Afrontando el destino parte II

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo

* * *

**

Capítulo VIII: Afrontando el destino (parte II)

**Bien chicos.-dijo Logan cuando estaban en el pasillo.-aquí los dejo.**

**Logan, por favor dinos que trataras de arreglar las cosas con Camille.-dijo James**

**Y que no harás ninguna la estupidez.-dijo Carlos**

**Se lo prometo.-dijo Logan.-pero a cambio de que ustedes se diviertan con las chicas.**

**Eso esta mas que hecho.-dijo Kendall.-pero Logan en serio no arruines lo que podrían tener tu y Camille.**

**Chicos, creo que nosotros podemos solucionarlo, pero si nos dejan que lo hagamos solos.-dijo Logan.-lo que quiere decir sin ayuda.**

**Ok, vamos chicos.-dijo James.-tenemos unas hermosas chicas que recoger**

**Los chicos caminaba en direcciones opuestas, mientras los chicos avanzaban al departamento de las chicas que estaba en el mismo piso que el de ellos, Logan se dirigía al ascensor para ir al piso de Camille. Mientras tanto Camille se paseaba nerviosa por todo el departamento, en la ultima hora peleo consigo misma, una parte de ella decía que le marcara a Logan y cancelara la cita, pero la otra, y la que finalmente gano, que pensara en su hijo y hablara con el del problema que ahora tenían. Centrada en sus pensamientos escucho el timbre y fue a abrir, para encontrarse con Logan y esa sonrisa que la volvía loca, lo miro de arriba abajo, Dios estaba para comérselo…**

**Hola.-dijo el al ver que ella no decía nada**

**Hola, vamos pasa.-dijo ella forzándose a dejar de observarlo**

**Gracias,-dijo Logan entrando al departamento...a propósito, estas hermosa.**

**Gracias,-dijo ella sonrojándose.-tu también estas muy guapo.**

**Y Kendall?-pregunto el**

**Esta con mi madre, como lo que tenemos que platicar es muy delicado, pensé que era mejor que estuviéramos solos.-dijo ella**

**Ok, y de que quieres hablar.-dijo Logan.-la verdad por teléfono te oías muy exaltada.**

**Qué te parece si primero cenamos y después platicamos.-dijo ella**

**Claro, porque no?-dijo el.-te ayudo con la mesa.**

**Gracias.-dijo Camille, por Dios, porque siempre era tan caballeroso.-yo iré por la cena.**

**Qué hay de cena?-pregunto él cuando ya ambos estaban realizando lo que le tocaba a cada uno.**

**Mmmmm.-dijo ella.- hay pizza, una hamburguesa y agua.-dijo bromeando**

**Ok, yo elijo la pizza.-dijo el siguiéndole el juego**

**No, ya en serio, hoy, en el restaurant Milford, hay ensalada de verduras, pierna de pollo en salsa verde y de postre pay de zarzamora.-dijo ella**

**Wow, todo lo hiciste tu?-pregunto el**

**Si, excepto el postre.- respondió ella**

**Porque no lo hiciste?-pregunto Logan**

**Los postres no son mi fuerte.-dijo Camille.-pero no te preocupes lo hizo mi madre.**

**Ok, la mesa esta lista.-dijo el.-espera te ayudo.-dijo el corriendo a ayudarle con los platos de comida.**

**Gracias.-dijo ella.-ahora a comer. **

**Comieron en silencio, ninguno de de los dos sabia que tema podía servir para iniciar una buena conversación, tanto que al final lo único de lo que pudieron hablar fue de quien lavaría los platos, al final Logan los lavaba mientras ella los secaba y acomodaba, pero a pesar de que ambos pensaran que iba ser muy aburrido al final ambos terminaron riéndose a carcajadas. **

**Resse ya basta.-dijo ella ahora le estaba haciendo muchas cosquillas.**

**Basta de que Venecia?-pregunto el sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.-qué?-pregunto al ver que ella se ponía seria de repente.**

**Nada, solo que eres el único que me dice Venecia o Zia, todos me llaman Cam o Camille.-dijo ella**

**Y tu al única que me llama Resse así que ya estamos a mano.-dijo el abrazándola**

**Si creo que es justo-dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, era lo más cerca que habían estado desde que regreso.**

**Mmmmm. me podría acostumbras a esto.-dijo el oliendo si cabello, olía a flores silvestres.**

**Si yo también.-dijo ella, por Dios no se quería separa de él.**

**Si, cena al llegar a casa, hacer las tareas domesticas juntos, divertirnos, hablar.-dijo Logan.-algo que definitivamente vale la pena.**

**Si aunque también esto vale la pena.-dijo ella refiriendo al abrazo, en los brazos de Logan ella se sentía protegida, y querida, no quería salir nunca de ahí.**

**Y bien de que querías hablar.-dijo el acordase del porque estaba ahí.**

**Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos-dijo ella caminando a la sala, pero sin sentarse.-vamos siéntate.-dijo ella.**

**Vamos, siéntate conmigo.-dijo abrazándola y llevándosela al sillón para que se recostara sobre su pecho y estuvieran abrazados, en realidad no sabía como había sobrevivido sin eso que sentía con Camille.-y que es lo que querías contarme?**

**Hay un problema.-dijo ella**

**Qué pasa?.-pregunto el **

**Veras, los paparazzi tomaron unas fotos de ustedes y de Kendall juntos.-dijo ella.-y ahora ahí artículo sobre quién es el padre de él.**

**Pues soy yo.-dijo Logan orgullosamente**

**Sí, pero no lo saben, trate de mantenerlo todo en secreto, y ahora creo que entre más lo oculto mas problemas ahí.-dijo ella haciendo una pausa**

**Continua-pidió el**

**Entre más artículos haya más llamara la atención, los paparazzi no lo dejaran ni respirar.-dijo ella**

**Y ahí algo que podamos hacer para evitarlo?-pregunto el**

**Si, solo una, el matrimonio.-dijo ella**

**El matrimonio?-pregunto el **

**Si, para así poder presentar a Kendall como nuestro hijo, y así si dicen algo, diremos que como yo estaba filmando y tú estabas con lo del nuevo disco lo mantuvimos en silencio.-dijo ella**

**Pero Camille, el matrimonio?-pregunto el**

**Si, tienes algún problema con eso?.-pregunto ella sentándose**

**Si, Camille somos demasiado jóvenes.-dijo el parándose y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro.- y no sé si sea conveniente que tomemos una responsabilidad tan grande.**

**Ósea que tienes miedo-dijo ella**

**Mira esto no es miedo, miedo tuve cuando tú te fuiste, cuando no podía reconocer lo que sentía por ti.-dijo el.-esto es una estupidez.-dijo el**

**Una estupidez?-repitió ella.-mira será todo lo que quieras pero no una estupidez, si no te quieres casar, dímelo y luego veré como soluciono el problema.**

**Camille…-empezó el**

**Mira Logan, piénsalo y dime que decides.-dijo ella parándose y caminado a la puerta para abrirla y que el saliera**

**Camille por favor?-dijo el**

**Mira Logan yo ya lo decidí si me tengo que casar para que mi hijo no tenga problemas, lo voy a ser.-dijo ella.- Si tú no te quieres casar, buscare a alguien que si quiera. Ahora vete.**

**Camille.-dijo Logan saliendo.**

**Adiós Logan, piensa lo que vas a hacer avísame.-dijo ella cerrando la puerta, bien estaba hecho, el sabía lo que podían hacer,, si no lo hacía era su problema, pero ella hablaba en serio cuando decía que si él no se casaba con ella buscaría a otro para casarse, y aunque no se imaginaba se imaginaba casada con alguien más que no fuera Logan, lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer por su hijo, y si era necesario casarse con un extraño lo haría. Lo que más le dolía es que después de todo lo que hicieron esa noche, se comportaron como se comportaría una verdadera pareja, a él la idea de casarse le pareció una estupidez, esa noche parecía que podían ser algo mas, que podían ser un pareja, pero al parecer a él no le interesaba una relación a largo plazo.**

**Logan salió del departamento de Camille, salió de Palm Woods y se dirigió al parque, el único lugar en el que durante el tiempo en el que Camille no estuvo, podía estar tranquilo, solo que desde que ella regreso no había regresado, el amaba a su hijo y amaba a Camille, pero de todos modos la idea de casarse, no creía que fuera buena. Casarse, era una responsabilidad demasiado grande, una responsabilidad que no sabia si estaba listo para tomarla, y aunque no se veía sin Camille, no creía que tuvieran la necesidad de casarse, pero que era lo que habia dicho Camille, que si el no se casaba con ella, buscaría a otro para hacerlo… Dios, no podía dejar que eso pasara, Camille no se casaria con otro que no fuera el, por lo que corrió a su departamento, en el trayecto lo habia decidido, al dia siguiente iria a comprar las cosas que necesitara y le pediría a Camille que se casara con el, nadie absolutamente nadie que no fuera el podía estar con Camille, y no sabia cuanto tiempo habia que esperar, pero ella dejaría de se Camille Ford para convertirse en Camille Mitchell.**

**Logan que haces tan pronto aquí.-dijo la señora K cuando lo vio entrar al departamento**

**Hubo algunos problemas, pero antes de que se me olvide, me podría hacer un favor?-pregunto el**

**Claro de que se trata?.-dijo ella**

**Vera, mañana planeo pedirle a Camille que se case conmigo, mañana ire a comprar el anillo, pero necesito que usted le cuide a Kendall el dia de mañana a partir de las 8 de la noche.-dijo Logan**

**Logan, pero por que ese cambio tan repentino de pediré matrimonio.-dijo la señora K**

**Mire ella me dijo que nos tenemos que casar para que dejen en paz a Ken, pero yo le dije que era una estupidez.-dijo el.- y ella me dijo que si yo no me casaba, buscaría a otro para que se case con ella.**

**Hijo, no creo que Camille haga eso?.-dijo ella**

**Si, pero de todos modos yo no soportaría verla con otro hombre.-dijo el.-y planeo pedirle que se case conmigo y contarle el por que del como reaccione asi ante la mención del matrimonio o de atarme a ella.**

**Ok yo cuidare a Xander y tu que vaz a hacer.-dijo ella**

**Planeo llevarla a cenar y luego, después de arreglar su departamento., ir al departamento y pedírselo, y contarle la verdad.-dijo Logan.- y tratar de queme entienda y acepte ser mi esposa.**

**Logan, se que no soy tu madre.-dijo la señora K.-pero me preocupa que esta decisión sea precipitada.**

**Señora K., se que suena un poco precipitado, pero amo a Camille y se que ella me ama a mi.-dijo el.-no se preocupe todo saldrá bien.**

**Ok,-dijo Logan.-necesitaras la ayuda de los chicos**

**Si, pero con ellos hablare cuando lleguen, ahora solo ire a mi habitación a terminar de planearlo.-dijo El caminando haci la planta alta.-y señora K. gracias por todo.**

**De nada Logan.-dijo ella viendo como su hijo, se dirigía a planear como pedirle matrimonio a una chica, ahí estos muchachos, crecen tan rápido.**

**Cerca de dos horas después llegaron los chicos, todos llegaron contentos, excepto Kendall k parecía como si le acabaran de dar la peor noticia de su vida, pero eso el no importaba, lo que importaba era lo que planeaba Logan, en cuanto les conto sus planes todos se pusieron a dar gritos de alegría y empezaron a dar sugerencias, al final solo tomaron unas cuantas, entre todos arreglarían todo y ayudarían a Logan. El plan que el chico genio dela banda planeaba iba a ser un éxito, solo les quedaba un pequeño detalle… ¿Qué pasaría si Camille no aceptaba?...**

**

* * *

**

bueno que les parecio, ustedes que opinan..

Como le pedira que si se queire casar con ella Logan?

Aceptara Camille...


	11. Decisiones y Discusiones

**Capitulo IX: Decisiones y discusiones.**

**Muy bien Logan, donde vas a comprar el anillo.-pregunto James mientras estaban desayunando**

**Aun no lo sé, pero creo que lo hare en la joyería que está cerca del estudio.-dijo Logan**

**Porque ahí?-pregunto Carlos**

**Porque ahí me han gustado los anillo, y sé que a ella le gustaran también.-dijo Logan**

**Sí, pero sabes que es una de las más caras?.-pregunto Kendall no era que se fijara en el diera, pero realmente era muy caro.**

**Lo sé, pero mi hijo y Camille valen cada centavo de lo que tengo.-dijo Logan.-ahora dejen de hacer preguntas me ponen nervioso.**

**Ok, nos callaremos.-dijo Carlos **

**Pero repasemos el plan.-dijo Kendall en su función como líder de la banda.- Logan ira a comprar el anillo, Carlos realizaras la reservación del restaurant, James, tu y yo, arreglaremos todo en el departamento de Camille.**

**Chicos, solo una opinión, no se pasen de la raya en cuanto a la decoración.-dijo Logan, porque no quería ni pensar en cómo arreglarían los chicos si nos les pusieran un límite.-solo lo arreglaran como quedamos.**

**Logan, en serio lo haremos bien.-dijo James.- esta será la noche tuya y de Camille, así que disfrútala.**

**Logan!-grito Kathie**

**Qué?.-pregunto el**

**Se me olvido decirte que ayer cuando estabas con Camille llamo Jane.-dijo Kathie**

**Qué? Kathie por que no me lo dijiste.-dijo Logan parándose de golpe y dirigiéndose al teléfono**

**Te lo acabo de decir, se me olvido.-dijo Kathie encogiéndose de hombros**

**Bueno mama, que pasa?, para que me necesitaba Jane ayer?-pregunto Logan en cuanto su madre contesto el teléfono.**

**Vamos chicos, dejemos que Logan hable por teléfono.-dijo Kendall tratando de callar a los chicos**

**Kendall porque Logan se exalta cada vez que le habla Jane?-pregunto Carlos**

**Por lo que paso hace 9 años.-dijo James, a nadie le gustaba hablar de ese tema.-desde eso es muy protector con su hermana.**

**Bien mama, dile que no se preocupe, ya le explicare todo cuando yo sepa que voy a hacer.-dijo Logan-Si ok adiós, yo también.**

**Logan, que paso?.-pregunto Kendall**

**Nada, solo que Jane está preocupada por lo que están publicando en el internet.-dijo Logan.-Bien chicos, saben lo que tienen que hacer, nos vemos a las 5 aquí.**

**Chicos, porque no le pedimos ayuda a las chicas?-pregunto Carlos**

**Porque ellas le dirían todo a Camille.-dijo James.-no saben guardar un secreto.**

**Pues solo díganle a Alex, ella sí que sabe ocultar cosas.-dijo Kendall**

**Kendall, nos puedes decir qué demonios te pasa con Alex?.-pregunto James**

**Nada, solo hagamos esto.-dijo el rubio caminando a la puerta.-Bien que esperan, vamos.**

**Los otros a regañadientes se pusieron de pie, y aunque mañana tratarían de sacarle a Kendall la verdad, ahora tenían que hacer lo que se les había asignado, Logan se dirigió a comprar el anillo, y aunque había demasiados pronto se decidió por uno, que en cuanto lo vio decidió que ese anillo iba con Camille, un anillo sencillo de oro con un diamante negro en el centro y tres pequeños diamantes blancos a cada lado, y que a pesar de no ser lujoso era muy hermoso. Después Logan se dirigió al 2J, ahí se encontró a Carlos, quien ya había hecho la reservación en el hotel, horas después llegaron los demás, y aunque quiso ir a ver como decoraron el departamento no lo dejaron ir, decían que era una sorpresa para él y Camille. Después de muchos intentos de que lo dejaran ir, Logan se dio por vencido, y no por qué no quisiera ir o se hubiera aburrido de intentarlo, sino porque faltaba 30 hora para recoger a Camille, así que no le quedo otra más que ir a arreglarse.**

**Muy bien Logan, estás listo.-dijo James**

**Gracias, pero eso ya lo sabía.-dijo Logan, para esa ocasión había elegido unos jeans, camisa blanca con corbata gris y una chaqueta de cuero negro, la verdad realmente se vería bien.**

**Logan, ya sabes cómo se lo vas a pedir?-pregunto Kendall**

**No, aun no le decido.-dijo el.-oigan, se me acaba de ocurrir algo., James cuando es la fiesta en la que cantaremos Invisible.**

**Dentro de dos días por qué?-pregunto James**

**Porque ahí se lo voy a pedir.-dijo Logan.- empezare a trabajar en una canción, antes de que pasara todo, la terminare e iré con Gustavo a que le ponga música.**

**Y como se lo vas a pedir?-pregunto Carlos**

**Habrá globos, no.-dijo Logan, y al ver que asintieron continuo.- a las chicas les daremos uno, y en que yo le dé a Zia ira el anillo.**

**No te entiendo.-dijo James**

**Miren, colocare el anillo en globo que le vamos a dar a Camille, después pasare a cantar la canción que he preparado y cuando llegue a una frase en especifico, tronaran el globo y el anillo le caerá a las manos.**

**Me parece genial tu idea, como sabes que le caerá en las manos.-pregunto Kendall**

**Voy a esconderlo en algo que a ella le gusta mucho, y no podrá no sostenerlo.-dijo Logan.-y ya cuando lo tenga en las manos, se lo pediré. **

**Ok, amigo me parece una idea genial.-dijo James.-y seguiríamos planeándolo, pero ya es hora de que recojas a Camille.**

**Ok, chicos entonces queda todo planeado,-dijo Logan caminando a la puerta.- James, toma guárdalo.-dijo el aventándole el anillo, antes de salir por la puerta.**

**Logan se dirigió al departamento de las chicas, donde ella estaba, la verdad es que estaba muy hermosa con ese vestido que llevaba puesto, pero al verlo el chico se dio cuenta de algo, ese vestido era el mismo que llevaba la misma noche que habían dormido juntos, pero eso no le importo y la llevo al restaurant donde cenarían, aunque en el fondo lo único que deseaba era besarla. Mientras ellos cenaban, James y Carlos se fueron al departamento de las chicas, mientras que Kendall se dirigía al área de la piscina, que ahora estaba sola y a obscuras, solo iluminada por las estrellas y los focos dentro de la piscina, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Alex se sentó a su lado.**

**Kendall.-dijo ella moviendo le los hombros**

**Alexandra, que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Kendall más molesto que sorprendido**

**Tenemos que hablar Kendall.-dijo Alex.-y no me moveré que hasta que no sea así, ni te dejare en paz hasta que hablemos.**

**Ok, y de que quieres hablar Alexandra?-pregunto Kendall sin mirarla a los ojos.**

**De lo que paso anoche.-dijo ella respirando profundamente**

**Y de qué? anoche pasaron muchas cosas, Alexandra.-dijo Kendall.-fuimos a cenar, fuimos al cine, fuimos a dar un paseo y… A si nos encontramos con tu prometido.**

**Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir William no es mi prometido.-dijo Alex molesta**

**A, entonces a son esposos o que'.-pregunto Kendall con sarcasmo**

**Kendall, entre él y yo no hay nada.-dijo Alex.- aunque lo admito, entre él y yo hace tiempo hubo una relación, pero no más.**

**Pues, el dejo muy claro que se van a casar y que no nada ni nadie lo va a impedir.-dijo el parándose**

**Kendall, por favor no me voy a casar con el.-dijo ella, la verdad se estaba desesperado porque él no entendía razones.**

**A no, porque, él es todo lo que una chica puede desear.-dijo Kendall, recordando lo que ella había dicho cuando se encontraron.**

**Porque no lo amo, al que amo es a ti.-dijo ella**

**Pues, que lastima porque al parecer el aun te ama y te va a hacer su esposa.-dijo Kendall.- ahora, si me disculpas me tengo que ir.**

**No, no te vas a ir de aquí.-dijo Alex parándose y tomándolo del brazo.-no hasta que entres en razón**

**Me tengo que ir Alexandra.-dijo el**

**Ok, dime que no me amas mirándome a los ojos y te juro que te dejo en paz.-dijo ella**

**No puedo Alex.-dijo el agachando la cabeza**

**Así por qué?.-dijo ella, pero ya sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se le escaparan.-Por qué Kendall, porque no me puedes decir que no me amas?**

**Porque…Te amo.-dijo Kendall.-y a pesar de todo lo que pase siempre te amare.-dicho esto la beso, fue un beso lleno de amor, deseo, comprensión y compromiso**

**Yo también te amo Kendall.-dijo ella cuando se separaron para tomar aire, y antes de volverlo a besar, beso tras beso fueron perdonándose el uno al otro, aunque Kendall pensó que todo había acabado la noche anterior se dio cuenta de que las segundas oportunidades si existen. **

**Mientras Kendall y Alex arreglaban su problema, Logan y Camille regresaban al departamento de ella, y cuando entro se quedo gratamente sorprendida de que los chicos lo arreglaron, de un modo espectacular, recorrieron los muebles y dejaron solo al centro de la sala una mesa para dos, también sobre esta había una botella de champaña, pero miren quien lo hubiera dicho, después de todo los chicos si eran unos románticos…**

**Logan… Wow, nunca espere esto.-dijo Camille**

**Era una sorpresa, y quería hacer algo, pero mejor lo voy a hacer en otro momento.-dijo Logan.-por lo pronto solo quiero que hablemos.**

**Ok.-dijo ella**

**Quiero que me respondas una pregunta.-dijo Logan.-y que lo harás con toda sinceridad.**

**Está bien Logan, dime que es.-dijo Camille**

**Porque nunca me dijiste que Stephanie te caía mal?.-pregunto Logan.-recuerda que me lo prometiste Camille.**

**Ok, mira para serte franca a todos nos caía mal, si tal vez ella y yo no nos soportábamos.-dijo ella.-y no te lo dijimos, porque admítelo Logan no la hubieras dejado.**

**Eso es cierto, pero si me lo hubieras dicho tu…si la hubiera dejado.-dijo el**

**Qué?.-pregunto ella sorprendida.-si te lo hubiera dicho, Logan por que habrías hecho eso, te notabas tan feliz a lado de ella.**

**Porque…-empezó el agachando la cabeza, era el momento de que Camille supiera la verdad.-Porque la verdad solo la utilizaba para convencerme a mí mismo que no te amaba y de que no quería nada que ver contigo.**

**Espera un momento, retrocede un poco la marcha.-dijo Camille sorprendida.-me estás diciendo que te comportabas como te comportabas porque me amabas?**

**Sí, pero estaba asustado.-dijo Logan.- Temía que me dañaras igual que lo hizo mi padre.**

**Tu padre?-pregunto Camille, era la primera vez que lo oía mencionar, cuando hablaban de su familia solo hablaba de su mama y de su hermana menor.**

**Si, se fue cuando yo tenía 9 años y Jane tenía 5, un día antes de mi fiesta de mí decimo cumpleaños.-dijo Logan.-yo era muy apegado a él y…-no podía seguir, era demasiado doloroso**

**No es necesario que me lo cuentes.-dijo Camille tomándole la mano**

**Si, es necesario, debes de entender por qué reaccione así cuando me lo pediste.-dijo Logan apretándole la mano antes de continuar.-Esa noche mis padres discutieron, justo antes de la medianoche paso a despedirse, no sospeche nada por que trabajaba de noche, entro a mi habitación y se acerco a mi cama, me dijo: "Logan me voy, tienes que cuidar a tu madre y a tu hermana", dicho esto camino a la puerta pero antes de salir se volteo y dijo "A propósito Feliz Cumpleaños", fue la última frase que tengo de él.-dijo Logan.-me levante la mañana siguiente esperando encontrarlo en la cocina, pero ahí no estaba, pensé que llegaría a mi fiesta, pero nunca llego. Al principio yo me enoje con mi madre, pero ella harta de mis faltas de respeto me hizo ver que si mi padre quisiera volver a verme se pondría en contacto conmigo, algo que nunca hizo.**

**Logan, cuanto lo siento.-dijo Camille**

**Yo también, y fue así como desde ese momento me refugie en la escuela, el hockey y alejándome de todos para evitar que me dañaran, incluso lo chicos notaron el cambio.-dijo Logan riendo.- y eso con ellos soy más abierto, pero en fin a lo que voy es a que, llegaste tu y despertaste sentimientos que yo creía desaparecidos, y con ese beso me hiciste sentir que te necesitaba, cuando no había necesitado a nadie desde que tenía 10 años.**

**Y fue entonces cuando te asustaste?-pregunto ella, ahora empezaba a comprender**

**Si, por eso hizo lo que mejor se hacer, me refugie bajo una máscara de frialdad, y saliendo con Stephanie.-dijo Logan.-cuando te fuiste me arrepentí, no podía hacer nada, te necesitaba demasiado.**

**Lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así.-dijo ella avergonzada**

**Nadie lo sabía, después de lo que paso también me convertí en alguien que no puede expresar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera s los chicos se los conté.-dijo Logan.- Luego volviste y contigo lleno Kendall, primero estaba enfadado porque no me lo contaste, después cuando nos peleamos, intente no refugiarme en el, pero la verdad era que no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenía mi maldito orgullo que no me dejaba hacer nada, y por otro lado tenía el deseo de aventar todo por la borda y formar contigo una familia.**

**Pero no lo hiciste, Logan debes de saber que no todos somos como tu padre.-dijo Camille abrazándolo**

**Lo sé, pero tenía miedo.-dijo el.-y por eso quiero pedirte un favor.**

**Claro, en que te puedo ayudar?.-pregunto Camille**

**Vas a ir al baile que va a organizar Gustavo?.-pregunto el**

**No, tengo que cuidar a Kendall.-dijo Camille riendo.-ahora soy una madre responsable y no puedo salir mucho.**

**Y si soluciono eso? Irías conmigo?.-pregunto Logan**

**Sí, pero como lo vas a solucionar, esta vez la señora K no lo va a cuidar.-dijo Camille**

**En realidad no me refería a ella, he hablado con tu madre de mis planes y acepto a cuidarlo toda la noche.-dijo el sonriendo**

**Logan Mitchell hablaste con mi madre?.-pregunto ella**

**Sí, pero me tengo que ir.-dijo Logan parándose-recuérdalo es una cita Camille, te veré mañana.-y sin más salió por la puerta dejando a Camille sorprendida.**

**LOGAN!.-grito la chica en el pasillo**

**Si Camille.-dijo el dándose la vuelta**

**¿Qué estas tramando?.-pregunto ella**

**Nada, pero si lo quieres averiguar tendrás que esperar a la fiesta.-dijo Logan caminando al ascensor.**

**Ok, Logan quieres jugar vamos a jugar.-dijo ella ingresando a su departamento con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**Una noche llena de experiencias, de verdades de amor, la pelea de Kendall y Alex no duro mucho y habían arreglado el problemas que los había separado, pero Logan y Camille aun no daban el paso definitivo, no eran pareja, sin embargo el planeaba pedirle que se casara con él, y no simplemente lo haría, sino que lo haría frente a mucha gente, la vida de ellos dos estaba a punto de cambiar para bien o para mas, pero eso no importaba lo que importaba era que ellos fueran felices o no…**


End file.
